Possessive love
by Star Skye
Summary: Koga is possessed by the stone the creature warned Kagome about, what will happen to him is there even a cure?


CHAPTER 3- Possessive love  
  
lol I love you people, you're soo nice, me being a young writer and all, I'm not telling you how old I am because, I don't feel like it (  
  
Koga stood there right in front of Kagome, his eyes loving yet wicked.  
  
"Ko...Koga?" Kagome was stumbling. "Were you surprised? I need your shikon jewels." Koga said stretching his hands to "Koga, what are you doing, stand back, I will shoot you." "you wouldn't dare." Koga took Kagome by her hand and gripped it hard. "Stop Koga you're hurting me." Kagome was forced to lie on the ground. Koga put his face up to hers.  
  
"KOGA!!!!" Kagome screamed. "Shutup." Koga said without emotion and then kissed Kagome. Kagome kicked Koga; he didn't seem to feel it.  
  
Tears began to run down Kagome's face. One of the tears landed on Koga's hand.  
  
"What? Why are you crying?" Koga asked. Kagome didn't answer him, she turned away scared, afraid. Koga grabbed his head. "What am I doing?" Koga began to talk to himself, like a vicious argument. Koga then turned into a tornado and ran off without another word.  
  
Kagome was breathing hard, to know that Koga loved her soo deeply and was yet trying to kill her, she was scared, and she wanted to go home more than ever now.  
  
"But I love Inuyasha." Kagome said to herself. She was scared, she knew if she didn't move from her spot Koga could find her and if she moved to another spot someone worse than Koga might find her.  
  
Kagome decided to stay in the spot she was. She was tired; she hoped that someone would find her in the morning. When Kagome woke up she found a blanket of leaves covering her and some fruits beside her.  
  
Kagome wasn't hungry she didn't know if eating the fruits would be a trap or not. Kagome took one with her just in case she was desperate.  
  
Kagome wanted to find the rest of the group. She was surprised that Inuyasha didn't pick up her scent yet. Kagome was walking when she found some water just there in the forest. Kagome was soo thirty she absolutely had to have some. She washed her dirty face in the water and then drank some. Kagome looked up and there was Koga sleeping on the other side of the lake. He was rested up against a tree sleeping like a baby. Kagome tried to walk away without making noise, she was walking and she snapped a twig. Koga opened his eyes suddenly and Kagome ran away from him quickly.  
  
Koga saw something run into the forest and he went after it. In no time he caught up to Kagome and grabbed her from behind.  
  
"NO, don't hurt me koga." "What are you talking about? I wouldn't hurt you."  
  
Then Kagome remembered. "Oh Koga..." Kagome buried herself in his chest. "What? What are you talking about?" Koga said.  
  
"what did I do last night?" Koga asked. "I touched that odd light thing, then I...I can't remember." "Koga, that light thing you touched it's a curse, you turn possessive and evil by night and then you can't remember a thing by the morning." Kagome said. Koga began making the connection. "What did I do last night?" "you..." Kagome looked away from him.  
  
"You can tell me." Koga said. "You tried to kill me, you forced yourself on me." "Did I hurt you?" Koga asked sternly. "Not much." "What did I do?" "When you kissed me, you dug your nails into my face." Kagome showed him the mini marks.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I truly am." Koga said. "I wouldn't dream of hurting you purposely." "Have you seen Inuyasha?" Kagome asked Koga. Those words were like thorns piercing his heart. she still cares for that jerk Koga thought in his head. "why, you don't think I can take care of you?" Koga asked Kagome. "Ye Koga, but my feeling for Inuyasha, don't take offence Koga." "but he loves, that Kikyo person, he dumped you like yesterday's trash." "Please...don't rub it in, Koga."  
  
Kagome started walking off without another word, and Koga followed. "Kagome, I'm sorry for what I said, I can see you're mad at me." Kagome turned her head to look at Koga straight in the eye. "I'm not mad at you Koga, it's just that things can't always go my way." Kagome said. "in my world it can." Koga said.  
  
Kagome forced a smile and then began to walk again. A opening in the forest appeared and the sun was shining brightly on Kagome's face. Kagome put her hand horizontally above her eyes and looked off into the distance. She saw Inuyasha and the gang resting against a tree.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome called out. Inuyasha turned his head; Inuyasha wasn't sleeping. "Kagome.." Inuyasha asked himself out loud. "Has to be her, she smells like none other." Inuyasha walked towards her. He was about to hug her when he remembered his decision.  
  
Koga looked disappointed, there was no longer a reason for him to try and kill Inuyasha, and Kagome loved him even though he gave her up for another.  
  
"Despicable." Koga said out loud. "What?" Kagome asked. "Nothing, just thinking." He said with a wicked smile.  
  
"There's a problem." Kagome said while Inuyasha was about to turn his back to her. "What?" he asked pretending like he didn't care. "Koga...he has a curse on him." "Damn him, I don't care about him." Inuyasha said. Kagome paused. "But I do..." Inuyasha turned around. "What?" "I do..." Kagome repeated. "he doesn't concern me, do whatever you want I'm not helping." Inuyasha said stubbornly. "Well I'm going to help you." Sango said while picking up her boomerang tiredly. "me too." Miroku said. "Same here." Shippo agreed. "I'm still staying." Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha can I talk to you?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. And then he moved him into the forest where nobody could hear him.  
  
"Inuyasha, there's no need to get jealous, you made up your decision and Kagome made up hers." Miroku said. "Kagome...she deserves better than that mutt." Inuyasha said. "she deserves you, but that can't work out now can it?" Miroku said. "Whatever, I'm helping her out, not Koga."  
  
"and when she said she cared, she might not of meant it in that way, she might of meant it as if they were friends."  
  
"there's always that possibility." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha was walking back towards the group when Koga snarled at him.  
  
Inuyasha stuck out his tongue and then brushed him off. "so shall we be off, we need to get this curse lifted before night time." Kagome said. "Well it's early in the morning, it might not take us that long." Sango added. "I'm coming." Inuyasha said stubbornly. "Oh good." Kagome said. "Great." Koga said sarcastically. this way we'll never get to be alone Koga thought to himself.  
  
"are we off to the spot where we found the light Koga-chan?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha stared hard at Miroku. He mouthed the words. "NOT TOGETHER EH!?!?!?" Miroku shrugged and then they kept walking. Koga decided each 10 meters they walked her would get closer to Kagome until he put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Koga succeeded but then he saw the look on Kagome's face. It was ghostly like. "Are you sick?" Koga asked Kagome. "I don't feel so well." Kagome then grabbed her stomach and started to vomit. "Yuck." Shippo said. "What's wrong with her, did you infect her with your rabies?" Inuyasha asked Koga. "What the hell? Why should you care, you treat her like a second hand toy."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Inuyasha snarled.  
  
Sango then walked over to Kagome and whispered in her ear.  
  
"what? Sango?" Shippo asked. Kagome nodded slowly and Sango took her into the forest.  
  
"DON'T COME!!!!" Sango warned everyone. "Kilala, keep guard, bite their heads off if anyone comes near."  
  
Kilala purred slyly and then let Inuyasha peer into the patch of forest where Sango and Kagome were talking.  
  
"I have some cloth if that will help." Sango offered. "I left mine at Kaiadai's house, I should a saw it coming." Kagome said.  
  
Koga came and peered beside Inuyasha. "Okay this is what we'll do, since this is your first time, we will give you extra and then when we get back to camp we'll give get those fancy ones you have okay?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded. "why'd you throw up though?" Sango asked Kagome. "Because...Koga's armpit smelled." Kagome then laughed and Inuyasha came out laughing hysterically. "AH HA HA HA! Koga's armpit smelt. That's a classic." Koga's face got all red and the tornadoed off into the forest. "aww..." Sango said.  
  
Kagome was furious. "SIT!! SIT!!! SIT!!! SIT!!!!" Kagome repeated these words over and over until Inuyasha was screaming bloody murder. "That was not funny Inuyasha! How dare you listen on my conversation!" Kagome yelled and she kicked some dirt on Inuyasha whose face was planted into the ground.  
  
Sango laughed a little and then kicked some dirt on Inuyasha too, as part of the girl ritual. She got serious and then took Kagome off into the forest. "Kilala, Come, I have to talk with you." Sango signalled Kilala to come and she walked over slowly.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Koga was sitting by a lake. He sniffed his arm and began to wash the smell off with water. "Stupid me.... I'm so frikin' stupid, now Kagome doesn't like me, she hates me, she thinks I'm..." Koga started to wash himself. He figured his whole body smelt so he took off all his clothes and soaked himself in the cold water.  
  
"Kagome... she hates me, she still likes stupid Inuyasha." Kagome came out of the forest. "I don't hate you Koga!" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I'M NAKED!!!" Koga then sank underneath the water. Kagome turned around and Koga peered over the surface of the water.  
  
*RAWR what will happen next folks, review and I'll tell you! Gomen, I think I spelt Koga wrong, so don't go around being a jerk and saying that I spelt it wrong this and blah it's one wrong word folks.... Koneko: good work, now no one will want to review this story, you're calling them Jerks. Sabrina: No.....*runs away* 


End file.
